


Hey Jude

by thedoctormollywinchester



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Dean, Dean sings Hey Jude to the baby just like his mom did to him, F/M, Hey Jude, Married Dean Winchester, Pregnant Reader, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctormollywinchester/pseuds/thedoctormollywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being heavily pregnant by Dean and letting him rub and sing and talk to the bump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

“Woah baby that was a really big kick!” You breathed as you rubbed on your belly. You were heavily pregnant with Dean’s baby and as much as you were happy about this fact, the baby sure did like to use your belly to play kick box with. “You’re definitely your daddy’s baby,” You smiled.

“Hey sweetheart.”

You smiled as you looked up at your husband who was standing at the door of your bedroom. “Hey honey!”

“The baby still kicking you a lot?”

“Yeah he is. He’s definitely his daddy’s boy” You smiled and then winced because the baby kicked again almost as if he could hear his father and wanted to let him know that he was there.

“Here let me.” You smiled and laid back on the bed as Dean crawled onto the bed beside you and bent his head down to talk the baby inside you.

“Hey little munchkin. I know that you’re anxious to come out and see the world. Your mommy’s excited and I know that I sure am. But you need to give her some rest okay? You still have to be in there for a little while longer so you might as well calm down for a bit.” The baby kicked again so he started rubbing your belly in an attempt to soothe it.

“Shhh hey buddy. It’s alright. Daddy’s here and Mommy’s here. We’re not going to let anything hurt you. You’re got us, your Uncle Sam and even a real life Angel of the Lord who love you and will do anything for you. So don’t worry okay? Everything’s going to be okay. Daddy would rather die than have anything hurt you.”

You looked at your husband and gently ran your fingers through his short hair. He had been through so much. He had endured more things than most people could even imagine and yet he still had so much GOOD in him. You remembered how overjoyed he had been when you told him about the baby. He had been shocked and then picked you up and twirled you around the room only to quickly put you down and ask if you were okay. Did he hurt you? Were you alright? After you reassured him he smiled that adorable smile that crinkled his eyes and never failed to make you knees go weak. 

“Maybe you should sing to him?”

“You want ME to sing to him (Y/N)? I mean your voice is so much better and-”

“Yeah I want you to sing to him. He already loves it when you talk to him. I can tell. Maybe singing to him will help him to calm down.”

Dean furrowed his brow in concentration and then nodded. He put his head right down next to your belly and started singing softly.

Hey Jude, don’t make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don’t be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Hey Jude, don’t let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You’re waiting for someone to perform with  
And don’t you know that it’s just you, hey Jude, you’ll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah

Hey Jude, don’t make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you’ll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude . . .

By the time Dean finished the song you had fallen asleep, worn out by the baby and lulled to sleep by his singing. He carefully moved his head away from your belly so that he could lay comfortably in bed next to you. He laid on his side so that he could see you easily. You were so beautiful. Dean thanked God every day for being able to be with you. You were something good in his life that had been allowed to stay and he was beyond thankful for that. He didn’t know why you stayed with him with all that he had done but he was grateful.

And a month later when little Sam Robert Winchester was finally born he had one more good thing in his life. And Dean Winchester was happy. Really truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an imagine post by @imagines-spn on Tumblr. The summary belongs to that account but the story is mine.


End file.
